Sunset
by NoMangaOrAnimeEqualsDead
Summary: Sunsets in the human world were always his favorite. Particularly the one on the hill.


He was watching the sunset again. That curve in the road on the way up the hill had a nice view. He always watched the firey colors set when he was in the real world. It gave him a sense of peace. As he checked his phone for any hollow alerts, he finally decided to call it a day, and finished watching the sunset.

_"Ne ne Shirou-chan, why is the sun always so colorful before night?"_

_"Ask obaa-chan." He said after swallowing the watermelon in his mouth._

_"But she's sleeping!"_

_"Then wait til morning bedwetter."_

_"I'm not a bedwetter!"_

_"Then don't call me Shirou-chan. PTOPTOPTO!"_

_"ITAA! Why do you ALWAYS have to spit the watermelon seeds at me?"_

_"Cuz you were thinking of calling me Shirou-chan."_

_"Well that's cuz you're my little Snowy!"_

_"You love to think up new ways to annoy me don't you bedwetter."_

_"Shirou-chan! I wasn't trying to- You ate all the watermelon. AGAIN!"_

_"Oops. They tasted good though!"_

_"I wonder if obaa-chan has any left in the house…"_

_"I dunno."_

_"Sugoi…. Shirou-chan! Look! The clouds!"_

_"I'm looking I'm lo- wow…"_

_"I know righ *BOP* ITAAA!~"_

_"Learn to shut up once in a while."_

_"Mou Shirou-chan that hurt!"_

_"Well if you would just shut up and watch you might be even more amazed."_

_"Hai!"_

_And so the two fell asleep to a pretty sunset illuminating the clouds from behind, giving a ray of color to the dark skies of Rukongi…_

"Ne Shirou-chan… Why is the sun always so colorful before night?"

"Momo! What are you do-"the startled white haired captain said as Momo wrapped her arms around his neck in a loose hug.

"Well?" she questioned.

"I don't know…"

"Hmm… Maybe because it wants to spend the last of its energy making the sky bright and pretty for everyone to see before it sets for the night…"

"Maybe… Maybe…" he trailed off.

"Ne Shirou-chan… Why do you like watching the sunset?"

"Because I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"You."

"Wha- wait why me?"

"Maybe you'll figure it out someday."

"Mou Shirou-chan why can't you tell me?"

**"Because you already love someone else. Someone who betrayed you… **It's a secret Hinamori."

"Then I won't tell you what I was going to tell you just now."

"And why not?"

"That's a secret!"

"Uhuh…"

**"I can't tell you that I love you because I'm scared…** Honestly Shirou-chan, secrets don't have to be shared immediately! You can wait can't you?"

**"I've been waiting since I met you. **Who said I was waiting?" he said as he got up from his seat on the guard rail to start walking down the hill.

"Shirou-chan!" Momo called, asking him to wait up.

"Bedwetter."

"I'm not a bedwetter!"

"Then stop calling me Shirou-chan."

"Hai."

"Eh?"

"Was that what you were waiting for?" she asked softly.

"Not even close." He said as he started walking again.

"And if I said I… I lo…"

"You..?" he motioned to continue.

"Never mind. Let's just go find Inoue-san."

"We are NOT going to her for food. She disgraces the name of recipes and home cooked meals!"

"It can't be THAT bad ca-"

She was interrupted by the coldness seeping through the air and the look of horror on his face.

"That bad?"

"Oh yeah." He said as he continued his walk down the hill with his hands in his pockets.

"Toushirou… If I told you I hated you what would you do?" she asked nervously.

"I would ask why and try to get you to not hate me." He carefully said as he turned around and trudged back to her.

"If I said I wanted to marry Kira what would you do?"

"I would say have a nice long marriage." He said after a moment's hesitation through gritted teeth.

"If I said I wanted to run away what would you do?" she said with a little more courage.

"I would run away with you." he said as he stood next to her wondering where this was going.

"If I said I loved you what would you do?"

"I would say I love you to and kiss you." He said blankly as he tried to quell the happy fireworks going off in his stomach.

"So?"

"So what?"

"I just told you I LOVE you!" she huffed.

"I know that. I just wanted to make sure." He said with a smirk before kissing her softly.

To her, it was like the sun setting 20X over, to him, he was in bliss.

_~Owari~_

Woow... The ending was s**t... I'm sorry... I really am. I can't write kiss scenes (hmm... i wonder why? *sarcasm* oh! i know! its cuz i've never been kissed before! *person who doesnt know a thing about romance if it punched her in the gut* riiiiight, i have had a headache for the past 4 hours (and still going! yay~! -_-*) so my sarcasm is practically through the roof. doesnt really help that this morning during a soccer scrimmage i got beaned in the face with a soccer ball the was kicked from about 2 feet away from me... i think it was "get-hit-in-the-face-with-a-soccer-ball day" since it happened a couple other times to a few other people. its been a long day... aaaanywaaay...)

Kaida-chan owns nothing, not even her mind since she's lost her sanity a loooong time ago... Ja ne!


End file.
